


Advantage

by LadyLustful



Series: A Marvelous Anthology of Crack Porn [12]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Necrophilia, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sabretooth is a pervert, Temporary Character Death, a sleaze and a creep, also as per canon, and a whole lotta sick fetishes, as per canon, m/m - Freeform, non-con, temporary Wolverine death, which canon doesn't mention explicitly but implies, with a disturbing crush on Logan, wound licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Logan is dead. Sabretooth takes advantage of the fact.That's right, necrophilia pwp porn people.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So pale like winter fall, you know your beauty faces a madman...  
> Gaahlskagg, "Skullfuck",  
> I think this song really fits this pairing, because, you know necrophilia and creepy-ass crushes.  
> I really see them as this necrophiliac, quasi-incestuous, abusive, overly dependent clusterfuck of a relationship. They hate each other, they love each other, they would be better off apart but can't let go. Victor both loves and hates Logan far more obsessively than Logan loves/hates him back, and desperately wants to get an equal (ish) emotional response.

The runt looks good. He's lying on the ground, his body limp, chest covered in a blood from at least three fatal wounds. His head is turned to the side, face pale and slack, mouth half-open, dark brown hair spilled messily around it. He looks younger like this, almost painfully so.  
He doesn't fight as Creed uses a claw to cut off his shirt and pants. His skin is cool, not cold altogether but well on the way.  
Creed kisses him, pushes his tongues in to explore the slack, unresponsive mouth, licks down the neck where the pulse would be.  
Dips his tongue down to clean the gore matted in thick chest hair, the salty, metallic taste of blood always pleasant, lick into the wounds themselves.  
Only when the Wolverine's broad, muscular chest is all clean and wet does he move further down.  
Logan's dick is soft, lying limp in the thick mess of curls. It's not too long, but thick and heavy, and Victor has an entirely inappropriate amount of good memories starring it. It's a nice dick. A nice body. It's the personality that is a problem.  
A few licks to taste, and Creed takes the whole piece in his mouth, sucking it like candy. It tastes like sweat and musk, heady, almost offensive, but good. He presses his teeth to the base, enjoying the his power over the helpless, unaware Logan. A few more licks and he lets go with a grin. Spits in his palm and strokes himself, fingers tight around the length. It feels good, but what's gonna come next will be even better. He grasps Logan's hip and opposite thigh, claws piercing the flesh and drawing blood, and pushes in.  
The muscles give just enough to let him in, but it's still tight enough to make him stop, cursing and willing himself to stop from coming.  
Still, it doesn't take long, not with how hot it is still is, how the walls cling passively to him, barely wet enough to move.  
He thrust throughout his orgasm, the messy slick of his own cum easing his way, then stops, still fully inside, and drops on top of James with a shameless grin.  
"Happy birthday, Runt"


End file.
